wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Knights
Origins Initially named the Knights of Vengeance, this Dark Angels Successor Chapter has had a disastrous start. Shortly after its creation, the Chapter fleet and the Dark Angels training cadre was to make way to their newly assigned homeworld at the far edges of the Segmentum Ultima, where the creation would be finalized. Mere moments after entering the warp, the fleet was attacked by a Chaos war fleet and beset by daemons. Exiting from the warp was impossible as Chaos Sorcerers performed unholy rituals to keep the Astartes fleet in place. A desperate battle to repel boarders followed. Astartes and man alike fought against a never ending horde of hellish nightmares. They sold their lives dearly, but it was a losing battle. The newly created Chapter would have died then and there were it not for Chapter Master Sammael, who led a suicide strike mission into the enemy battleship to kill the sorcerers. The entire strike force - the best and most experienced among the Chapter - perished, but they succeeded in disrupting the ritual. The small window of opportunity was all the battered fleet needed to escape the warp and return to realspace. But the Forces of Chaos followed in pursuit. Answering the Chapter's call for help, a nearby Ultramarines strike force joined the fray, attacking the retreating vessels. The Chaos fleet finally fled when an Imperial Navy battlefleet transited in-system. The survivors took stock of the situation. More than 3/4 of the Chapter was lost, along with their command Battle-Barge and all senior commanders, and almost the entire training cadre. The Ultramarines, who sustained moderate losses, offered their help and escorted the battered fleet part of the way to their destination. Many of the survivors swore oaths of brotherhood with the Scions of Guilliman, as that moment would have a lasting impact on the Knights. With the imminent danger over, it was time for the survivors to re-organize and select a new Chapter Master, and most looked at Librarian Avernus Sidh for guidance. Yet he in turn deferred to Arturian, the young but promising Captain and gifted orator and diplomat. When the Knights of Vengeance reached their new homeworld, they found out their troubles were just beginning. It appeared that in realspace a lot more time has passed. As far as the rest of the universe knew, they were missing for 300 years. And most shockingly of all, the exposure to potent warp energies caused mutations in the gene-seed, the full extent and implication of which were not yet clear. The only survivor of the training cadre, the only holder of the secrets of the Dark Angels, viewed the mutations with suspicion. The very well organized attack only deepened the mistrust. Believing the Chapter was doomed as their tainted gene-seed, he returned to his parent Chapter as soon as possible to report back. The Dark Angels made a decision - the Knights of Vengeance were deemed corrupt and unworthy inheritors; the Unforgiven must not be sullied by association with such tainted Astartes. They must not be permitted into the fold, and could not be entrusted with the knowledge of the Fallen. Being abandoned by their parent Chapter was a heavy blow to the already wounded Chapter. Despair and a sense of doom swept over the Knights and a final crusade seemed like their only answer. Arturian, deeply troubled himself, secluded himself in mediation until he received a vision of a magnificent bird dying in flames, only to rise from it's ashes stronger and more beautiful than ever. Rejecting the thought of a final crusade, he turned to those that helped his Chapter before - the Ultramarines. Traveling to Macragge to personally ask for aid, he was impressed by the efficiency and glory of Ultramar and granted an audience with the Lord of Macragge, who offered both advice and supplies. But he returned with one more gift - several Ultramarines to help with the training and re-building of the Chapter. His next step was to quickly contact the Adeptus Mechanicus, worried about the Chapter's future if the gene-seed were to degrade irrevocably. The tech-priests of Mars relished in the opportunity to perform tests and study the effects of these mutations, and Arturians pledge to support the Mechanicus also helped. The gene-seed degradation turned out to be far less severe than the Dark Angels thought and was quickly stabilized. Instead of dying out, the Chapter survived and thrived. But the abandonment from their parent Chapter had a far more important impact on them. Without any guidance or supervision from the Dark Angels, Arturian was free to change the Chapter's ways that would be impossible otherwise - to forge a new identity and purpose. In honor of the fallen, the survival of the Chapter and the vision he received, Arturian re-named the chapter the Phoenix Knights and set out to fight for the Emperor. Homeworld and Sub-Sector Sub-sector Vaynar, located at the outer "bend" of the Centaurus Arm, in the Boardicea Sector. Avalon system is the home of the chapter and the central system in the region, which is relatively peaceful compared to most of the galaxy. The far-flung location of this sub-sector is a double-edged sword. While imperial administration is light and people are far more "free" here, the sector is also more lightly defended and more removed from aid, should things go amiss. This forces the local to rely more on themselves, making them hardy and capable individuals. Planets of interest *'Avalon Prime' A lush planet, similar to Terra during the second and third millennia, it is covered in seas, forests, hills and plains. Moderately developed and populated, sprinkled with small towns and villages and a few large, more advanced cities. The world has a long martial tradition stemming from many knightly orders, and it's population is disciplined and hard-working. The Chapter Monastery and the capital of the system is located here. *'Vixis' - A small jungle planet in the same system, used by the chapter for training. Contains training facilities, a large chapter base and several well-fortified cities (dangerous flora and fauna) *'Ducis Major' - A tectonically active planet in the neighbor system, heavily mined. *'Odolan III' - An observation and research outpost, repair yard and small naval base. *'Van Secundus' - A newer forge world that is rapidly expanding. Notable Campaigns *'Roughly 250.M40' - Chapter sets fort for their new homeworld and gets trapped in the warp. *'Roughly 483.M40' - The Chapter emerges from the warp. Barely 200 battle-brothers survive. The entire command structure is gone too. The Chapter master, chaplain and most captains, including the training cadre are lost. Gene-mutation discovered. In the same year, Arturian takes command over the Chapter. *'484-500.M40' - The Adeptus Mechanicus is intrigued with the gene-mutation. The Dark Angels abandon the doomed successor chapter to their fate. Chapter takes command over the Vaynar system, killing the corrupt planetary governor with the help of Inquisitor Dvorak. Without anyone to oppose him, Arturian uses his massive charisma and oratory skill to slowly institute massive changes within the chapter, re-shaping it's beliefs, practices and organization. *'500-600.M40' - Arturians influence spreads over the entire system. Opposition dwindles, sometimes under mysterious circumstances. An entire army of tech-priests and servitors is created to spearhead the massive construction projects going on everywhere. Arturian builds ties with the forge world of Van Secundus, the AM, Inquisition and Administratorium. *'614.M40' - After a large ork raid and loss of a strike cruiser with many battle-brothers, Arturian introduces False Astartes (Guard Examplar) into the structure of the chapter. *'653-700.M40' - Vengance Crusade. The Chapter strikes into the ork-held territory and cleanses several planets of orks. First deployment of Land Raider Reaper. *'724.M40' - An ancient, unknown class of battleship found in space. After a cleansing action it is towed back to Avalon and handed over to the AM, who build a permanent station in orbit to study it. *'734.M40 Vixis Campaign' - Vixis Campaign. Tyranid Splinter fleet attacks the Vaynar system. It is stopped on Vixis by the combined forces of The Phoenix Knights, Eldar of Illyriyan, the Imperial Guard and a few elements of other chapters that responded to the distress call. A hidden underground complex found on the moon, pre-dating the Horus Heresy. Massive library and some relics found within. Relics used to further improve relations to AM and convince them to hand over the ancient battleship, "Sword of the Stars" over to the chapter, under the condition that it never leaves the system without their consent. *'736.M40' - Arturian arranges a secret non-agression treaty between the Eldar of Illyriyan and the PK. As long as the Eldar do not attack the IoM, the Phoenix Knights will not attack them. It took great effort, but the fragile treaty still holds, making it the longest temporary alliance with the Eldar in the history of the IoM. While the treaty does not demand or imply any help, the two factions have on several occasions helped each other. Gene-Seed Originally pure, the sorcery of chaos and the warp has caused several mutations. Despite everything, the gene-seed seemed surprisingly stable, and was fully stabilized with the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The mutations of Larraman's Organ increased the regenerative properties of marines, making them exceptionally resilient. This seems to have caused a diminished or anomalous functionality of the Omophagea and Neuroglottis (which varies between battle-brothers, but usually it's just decreased efficiency), even tough they are un-mutated themselves. The only other mutated organ is the Mucranoid, who's substance provides increased protection from heat. It was also discovered that the implantation success among older initiates has vastly increased, but the rejection rate of specific organs in all initiates has also risen. While the rejections were not fatal, it did significantly increase the Chapters need for gene-seed and changed their recruitment practices. Finally, PK psykers show an unprecedented aptitude for pyrokinesys, although there is no conclusive proof that the gene-seed mutation had anything to do with it. Organization and Tactics Due to the Ultramarines influence, the Phoenix Knights revere the Codex and follow it in most things dutifully. A big exception is the chapter structure, since their small numbers required some re-organization. The Chapter has been almost destroyed three times, and due to heavy fighting the number of true Astartes has never exceeded over 600. For this reason, the chapter employs false astartes known as Guard Exemplar to bolster their strength. The GE are modeled after Luther and other False Astartes of the Great Crusade and this causes significant friction between the Dark Angels and the Phoenix Knights - although the true reasons why remain hidden from the Knights. Their squads consists of 6 space marines and emphasize "more with less" mentality. The command structure is split so that a sergeant controls 5 men. Platoons (4-5 squads,24- 30 men) are commanded by a "Knight-Vigil", and 3-4 platoons are commanded over by "Paladins" or company commanders. *'Chapter Master (Chapter Commander or Grand Paladin)' *'Paladin (Company Commander)' *'Knight-Vigil (Field Commander - Commands over a platoon, serves as secondary Chaplain)' *'Knight - (Sergeant - Commands over a squad)' It's worth to note that a Knight-Vigil, sometimes called an Illastor (Keeper of The Path), in addition to leading a platoon, is also responsible for keeping the morale an faith of his men, effectively serving also the role of a chaplain. As such they are tutored by the Chaplain when they reach their new rank. Although they do not replace a chaplain, they do serve as his right hand. Due to being well supplied (in terms of personal equipment) and small in numbers, they put very little to no limitation on individual equipment, granting it on per-request and mission demands. Whole manufactorums are devoted to producing specialized bolter ammo, so every member of a tactical squad is as well equipped as a sternguard. Every space marine is issued a chainsword as a standard piece of equipment, although some still prefer combat knives. The composition of roles within a company is fluid, and while certain companies have shown greater leaning towards some roles, each marine is expected to excel in any role - tactical, devastator or assault. Their attacks are precise and methodical, using surprise to it's fullest. Gathering intelligence before combat and preparing accordingly is vital, so they use a large number of scouts and servo-skulls, and a score of more passive methods, including a large intelligence network. This does mean that they deploy more slowly than most other chapters, although there have been a few instances where laying detailed plans has been abandoned in favor of immediate action, as flexibility is key to their doctrine. On defense they build smaller, spartan monasteries that are well defended for their size, preferring mobile forces over static defenses. When static defenses are necessary, they are generally of a type that can be quickly built or moved. On all planets under their charge, they invest heavily in orbital defenses and air superiority, preferring to not let the enemy land at all. The Terminator armor is the most prized instrument of war in the Chapter, probably more than in any other (but in general the Chapter will go to extreme lengths to secure any relics). There was one recorded instance where two entire companies were mobilized to retrieve one such suit from a fallen brother. This is in no small part due to the Chapter being very light on heavy vehicles, with only 3 Land Raiders and 10 Predators, but the forge world of Van Secundus has recently finished the production facilities necessary to at least lessen the problem. Their force organization differs from other chapters. All of their battle companies are mixed, having tacticals, devastators, assaults, scouts and terminators, plus support vehicles. Because of that, each company is an enclosed, mostly self-sufficient force that operates with a high degree of freedom. The exceptions are the first company (which holds 2 squads of Vindicators) and the 5th, which is twice as big as others, but holds no terminators. The 5th is a defense/reserve company that almost never leaves the system. Battle-brothers are rarely moved between companies, as companies are more closely-knit and familiar formations than in most chapters. (in other words, assault marines, devastators, terminators and scouts from the battle companies are part of that company, and not of a reserve company) Main Companies 1st Company - "Eternal Flame" (Battle Company) 2nd Company - "Talon" (Battle Company) 3rd Company - "Sword" (Battle Company) 4th Company - "Flaming Wings" (Battle Company - Assault Specialized) 5th Company - "Shield" (Reserve, System Defense) Support Companies (Guard Exemplar) 11th Company - "Hellguns" (100 men) 12th Company - "Fond Reach" (100 men) 13th Company - "Fist of Vaynar" (100 men) 14th Company - "Expendables" ( 200 men) 15th Company - *Removed from records* The support companies are sometimes mixed with main companies, but usually only for a specific campaign or battle purpose. Beliefs and Practices The chapter practices and beliefs are shaped by the basic knowledge imparted by the training cadre (the chapter has no knowledge of the Fallen), by Arturians reforms and influence, as well as the circumstances surrounding it's re-birth. Arturian, unsure on how to proceed, took upon himself to visit some of the most successful and lauded chapters, to learn as much as he could from them and hopefully apply it to his own chapter. The Salamanders and Ultramarines had the biggest impact on him. Early on, the almost-destroyed chapter couldn't partake in any extensive outside operation. Almost completely confined to a single planet while they rebuild, they still did what they could. No battle-brother wanted to think about their abandonment or their plight, they all wanted to feel useful, to do something - thus one could find astartes helping the Arbites or the guard in matters that are usually deemed too insignificant for them. The disposal of the corrupt governor and the subsequent purging were something all knights welcomed. Outside of combat, the Phoenix Knights have a policy of building their monasteries/outposts near villages in remote areas. Battle brothers are expected to do all of their training and chores in the monastery, but are allowed to mingle with the local populace. The PK spend less time in prayer and contemplation than most other chapters, instead dedicating part of their time to helping out the local communities, often as penance. As Arturian himself once put it: "We are the defenders of humanity. Therefore, we must never loose sight of what we are fighting for!" As a result, the PK marines are heavily invested in the lives and safety of the people they protect, and their constant presence and protection won them the respect of the sub-sector. Some even jokingly refer to the civilians as Little Brothers/Sisters. Techmarines and Apothecaries are held in great respect within the Chapter, as all marines are encouraged to share knowledge and bond in general. This has the added benefit of every PK marine knowing basic field aid and generally being more tech-savy than than average. Since most marines are capable of minor field repairs and maintenance, this frees the tech-marines somewhat, enabling them to devote themselves to upgrading equipment. The Chapter emphasizes faith in humanity and their virtues, with the Emperor and the Lion - their Father - being a shining example. They call upon the Emperor and believe in his protection and power. Arturian himself is regarded as highly as the Lion given that he defined the chapters new identity, and many marines shout his name in battle. The theme or fire and resurrection feature prominently in the Chapter cult. There is a strong belief that part of a battle-brother soul is left to reside within their armor, weapons and especially gene-seed. As such, they will go to extreme measures to recover their fallen brothers and their equipment, to ensure their strength stays with the chapter and their souls can continue to fight for the Emperor even after death. Two rituals that have been added after the Vengeance Crusade would be the "flames of vengeance" and the "fire of hope". The first is a ritual brazier that is always kept burning, with oil added to intensify the flames before every battle as the Oaths are reaffirmed. The second is a chalice filled with burning liquid that is extinguished whenever a marine (or even someone dear to the chapter) dies, and re-ignited soon after with the Chaplain leading the Prayer of Hope. After every battle, all the returning Phoenix Knights let a few drops of blood into a ritual chalice with their name on it. They shed blood in respect for those that shed blood and didn't return. What isn't known to anyone outside the Master of Apothacarion and Arturian, is that the true purpose of the ritual is frequent blood tests - both to monitor the chapters health, but mostly to prevent potential infiltration. Following the traditions of the native knightly orders of the planet, it is customary for for a knight to request a new last name in the language of qentol. It is an ancient, long dead human language that is used only on Avalon Prime in ceremonies. The new last name is divined by a librarian and it is said to hold powerful meaning, but not all battle-brothers choose to use it or make a request. It is popular among Avalon-born marines. Oaths, Battlecries, Prayers Prayer of Hope Chaplain: "Death is an illusion. He who dies for humanity lives forever!" Marines: "We will rise from the ashes and the flames of our re-birth will burn our foes!" Chaplain: "Death is not to be feared. To fail humanity, duty and honor is the ultimate fear!" Marines: "We will keep our oaths, into death and beyond!" Chaplains: "Hope is the flame imperishable that never dies!" Marines: "And we shall keep it burning, into whatever end awaits!" Oath of Resolution "We will be like a wall immovable, the enemy waves breaking upon us. We will be the ever-burning flame that will engulf them in an instant. We will be the unyielding cold whose grip pulls into a sleep eternal. We will be the anvil and the hammer, the sword and shield, the blood and steel, mind and fury. Whatever humanity needs, we will be." Oath of Vengeance "For all whose blood was spilled, we will take blood in return! For all who cried out in pain, we will silence their tormentors! For all who died and suffered, we will take vengeance! '' ''And into the fires eternal will we cast them!" War Cries "Let the fire in our hearts burn bright! Let the flame imperishable burn forever! We are fire! We are steel! We are hope! And the enemies of humanity will feel our wrath!" Recruitment The Chapters recruits from the entire sub-sector, but mostly from the local system and Vaynar Prime. The local populace has strong military traditions and martial discipline, something that was further encouraged and enforced by Arturian, resulting in a disproportionately large army and a pool of able-bodied recruits. Unusually enough, the PK do raise Imperial Guard regiments on their homeworld and have guard and PDF commanders keep an eye for potential talent. The recruitment methods went trough many changes since their beginning. Arturian has been re-designing the tests in an effort to push the aspirants to their limits, but not kill them. Medical staff is always present during recruitment and consequently, the Phoenix Knights have an exceptionally low death rate among recruits - something that has earned them a reputation of weakness. While tests vary, straight out duels to the death and gladiatorial free-for-all are not allowed. The recruits are tested for their physical fitness, as well as willpower and intellect. One of the key attributes the Phoenix Knights look for in recruits is a flexible and adaptive mind. The first series of test usually involve dropping the recruits on their training moon and observing their survival techniques as individuals. Later, the same test is repeated, but the recruits are formed into teams and dropped onto the much more dangerous southern continent. There, their leadership and organizations techniques, as well as their flexibility is observed. All aspirant who survive the tests, but end up not being chosen, are either taken in as serfs or sent to join Imperial Guard or the local PDF with recommendations from the Chapter. With the harsh SM tests behind them, all end up becoming Stormtroopers. Because of this, the local Imperial Guard forces have a disproportionately high number of stormtroopers within their ranks, something that proved vital in the defense of the sector. Because of recent high losses, Arturian instituted another change - the most talented chapter serfs, and those that return from the Schola Progenium, can opt to join the chapter in the newly formed "support companies". They do not receive the gene-seed, but receive the best "normal" genetic augmentations available and are further trained by the Chapter. Once the advanced training is complete, they are given the title of "Guard Exemplar" and modified equipment (such as a heavy carapace armor with an exoskeleton or even power armor). While such a soldier still cannot match a space marine, they are a formidable force, and are used mostly to defend vital assets, as scouts and fire support. The heavy emphasis given on marksmanship during their training makes them dangerous snipers, and it's not uncommon for the entire company to be be used in that role. Guard Exemplar are treated as part of the Chapter, and as such they follow all the duties and rituals and are also referred to as battle-brothers, although technically they are still listed as serfs. Chapter Appearance The Phoenix Knights favor the use of vibrant, fiery colors (yellow, orange, red) and black. Regular marines use black only on shoulder pads, with most of their armor being orange and red. Commander and sergeant armor usually has more black. Different squads also use different helmets. Tactical squads use the regular ones, Assault squads use a "hawk/phoenix" motif helmet, while devastator squads prefer knight-like helmet variants. Company Commanders usually have highly customized helmets (for example, the commander of the 4th company has his resembling the head of a lion), while their armor holds a fiery wing motif, mostly in the form of additional protective plates. The armor however, does not have unnecessary design elements jutting out. The most unique identifier however, is the Phoenix that can replace the winged skull or aquilla on the chest. That mark is considered a great honor within the Chapter, but is greeted with suspicion by some. Their insignia is a forward thrusting sword with two wings of fire. The sword symbolizes their dedication to knightly virtues and defense of the Imperium, pointing upwards towards the skies and enemies of Humanity. The wings of intense fire rising from the ground symbolizes hope and their determination and resilience. The black background symbolizes the darkness against which they stand vigilant. Special Equipment The 1st company consists completely of terminators (around 30 so far) and assault marines. The first 2 terminator squads are the so-called "Dominators", equipped with a reinforced terminator armor, an integrated force-field and a weapon of their choice. *'Reaper Land Raider' - The "Reaper" Land Raider is an ad-hoc field modification created out of desperation, when a damaged land raider was caught behind ork lines with destroyed guard vehicles being the only source of repair parts. It is a specialized vehicle, equipped with 1 twin-linked assault cannon, 4 side-mounted multi-laser turrets (each capable of independently targeting) , 3 forward fixed flamers and a pindle-mounted multi-melta. Designed for fighting large numbers of infantry in prolonged engagements, it has proven incredibly effective against Orks and Tyranids. After the battle the vehicle was reverted back to it's original form, the modified parts kept stored. Due to it's sheer effectiveness the Chapter has re-built it several times, and dismantled it after use to keep it a secret from the Mechanicum. *'Lightbringer' - The "Lightbringer" weapon system was devised when a squad of terminators sent to a vital mission experienced teleportation problems. Only 2 terminators materialized in the right spot, but still they continued the mission. After striking at a rebel artillery position, the cyclone missile launcher was depleted. Their next task was to escort a Techmarine into the rebel communication nexus so he could take take over the system, but it was heavily guarded. Knowing that no help will be available for days and urged by the impatient terminator, the Techmarine replaced the cyclone launcher with two multilasers taken from the rebel wreckage. To his surprise, the machine spirit accepted the new weapons as if was always meant to use them. Powered and cooled by the terminator armor systems, the multilasers were ideal for dealing with light infantry. The terminators completed their task and the rebellion was quickly crushed, and the weapon system was brought to the Phoenix Knights armory. *'Thundersword' - A relic weapon found in an old bunker, along with plans for it. It's a large, two-handed power-sword that uses Thunder Hammer technology. While not quite as powerful as the hammer, it has better speed and balance and it is the preferred weapon of PK terminators. *'SLAB' - "SLAB" is basically a large curved armor plate on a single wheel, that is used as mobile cover. Made out of several layer of ceramite and a rubber-like substance, it's pushed forward by a space marine like a giant shield. There are half-circle shaped gaps on each side, enabling a marine to aim and shoot a bolt pistol or rifle trough it. Multiple SLAB's can be linked together, forming a shield wall, much like the ancient romans did. Some enterprising marines further modified it, by attaching holders for various pistols and grenades on the inner side of the shield. Due to it's size and weight, it cannot be used in melee. Notable Phoenix Knights *'Arturian Vardataar:' The current Chapter Master, masterful strategist and diplomat. Arturian is a very controversial character in the Imperium, and many of his ideas and practices are considered foolish if not downright crazy by other chapters. The combination of remoteness, powerful contacts in the Adeptus Mechanics and Inquisition, the chapters popularity among the populace and Arturians own diplomatic skill, have so far enabled him to continue this way. He is very rarely seen on the battlefield. *'Uriel Soronar:' Taken under Arturians wing, Uriel showed to be an exceptional commander, who used both conventional and unconventional tactics and weapons to great effect. After his brilliant defense of Vixis, he was made captain of the 2nd company. *'Avernus Sidh:' Chief librarian of the chapter, Avernus is a psyker of amazing power and a treasure trove of knowledge. He's also the oldest marine in the chapter. He chooses not to use the divined last name of "Anklimindar". *'Istar Ilfirnamar:' Master of the Reclusiarh *'Camus Cygno:' Captain of the 1st company, Camus is an individual of exceptional calm and self-control. Such is his calming presence in battle, then no squad under his command has ever broken, and he is often jokingly referred as "Servitor Captain" due to his never-flinching voice. *'Percilus Vorond:' Captain, 3rd company. Percilus is a man who's chief attributes are patience and caution. He plans his attack with unnerving precision, and always puts great importance on the safety of his men. His is hailed among the chapter as an example of an virtuous warrior. *'Aolia Fortis:' Captain, 4th company. A marine of great stature and strength and even greater stamina. He is known for launching lightning-fast, devastating attacks against enemies, and being a honorable and friendly individual. His wrath is said to be terrible one unleashed, as proven during the Vengance Crusade. He usually fights with a jet-pack, a wrist-mounted bolter and power sword in one had and a lightning claw in the other. His divined last name is "Alkarinral" *'Lancean Mindakal:' Captain, 5th company. *'Aladar DeTauro:'Terminator Champion (1st company, Vindicator). A giant even among other space marines, Aladar has to use a modified terminator armor and carries even the heaviest of weapons with ease. *'Gabriel Aryant:' Terminator Champion (1st company, Vindicator), widely considered to be the best swordsman in the chapter. He usually goes into battle with a Thunderhammer and Storm Shield, or a wrist-mounted bolter and Thundersword. *'Satorian Rilyatano:' The Chapters Master of the Forge. He is a well respected, if a quiet and withdrawn individual. Initially opposed to many of Arturians reforms, over the years Artuiran has won him over to his way of thinking. *'Ormen:' The Chief Apothecary of the Chapter. *'Magus Antiquis:' He is not part of the Chapter, but his influence and contributions helped to make it what it is today. Antiques is part of the more inquisitive and pro-active part of the Mechanicus and also is the chapters primary contact with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Battle Fleet *''Wrath of the Heavens'' (recovered battleship: Secondary chapter command, mobile monastery) '''- also serves as a repository for the most prized relics and tomes *Eternal Phoenix (Battle Barge: Chapter HQ, 1st and 2nd Company) - heavily modified with additional auspex and other sensoria as well as extensive communication equipment and additional shield generators and capacitors, at the expense of firepower. *Unrelenting Fury (Strike Cruiser: 3rd Company)' *Resolute'' (Strike Cruise: 4th Company) *''Dragons Bane'' (Strike Cruiser: 5th Company'')' *Sword of Vengeance'' (Strike Cruiser: 11th and 12th company) *''Spirit of Fire'' (Strike Cruiser: 13th and 14th company) *''Vindictive'' (Destroyer) *''Defiance'' (Destroyer) *Undisclosed number of smaller support craft Allies and Enemies Adeptus Mechanicus The Adeptus Mechanicus and the Phoenix Knights have a strong alliance, the result of the Chapters cooperation with the Tech-Priests from it's birth, recovering relics and aiding the Adeptus Mechanicus in any way it can, any time it can. Arturians support of Van Secundus and efficient organization and industrialization of the sub-sector, and his silver tongue only made it stronger. Recently the relations have degraded, courtesy of the (true) rumors of Tech-heresy. While the chapter hides it's unsanctioned practices, and justifies well the few changes the Adeptus Mechanicus does know about, only the chapters usefulness keeps it in the good graces of the Tech-priests of Mars. Inquisition Due to the rather mixed history with the Inquisition, the chapters views of it ranges wildly on a personal level, but still consider it their duty to assist and they maintain their civility. They see the inquisition as a necessary, but often flawed. Arturian has worked hard to repair the relations and has made allies and enemies, ironically among both the amalathians (for stabilizing the sector and bringing order and prosperity) and recognators (for many reforms he made). Dark Angels Their relations with the Dark Angels are strained at best. Abandoning the young chapter to die from the perceived fatal gene-corruption was the defining point of their relationship and the identity of the new chapter. Only Arturians oratory and diplomatic skills, and his allies among the Inquisition and AdMechanicum, managed to calm the situation. The Dark Angels still do not trust them, and don't even consider them true sons of the Lion, but they do recognize - at least for now - that they do fight for the Emperor. Because of this, the Phoenix Knights prefer to keep their distance from the Unforgiven. Ultramarines Due to the Ultramarines saving the Phoenix Knights Chapter in its infancy - they are the closest allies and true brothers. The influence of Ultramarines on the chapters thinking and practices is evident in many places. They are also on good terms with chapters like the Salamanders and Imperial Fists. Administratum The Administratum Craftworld Irillyian The craftworld of Irillyian is considered (VERY loosely) as an ally after the event of Vixis. A rather significant point of mistrust coming from Imperial factions is what some call "cursed luck". The Phoenix Knights Chapter has been exceptionally lucky - especially in finding and securing ancient relics. While most battle-brothers consider this the Emperor's Blessing, suspicions of sorcery and Chaos influence (especially Tzeentch) are not uncommon among individuals outside the chapter. Quotes Notes and Trivia Since the chapter is still in the process of being created a, definite color scheme is not yet set in stone. These are some possible variations: http://img691.imageshack.us/i/kovlineup.jpg/ - Based on Arturian legend and the legends of the phoenix. Arthur was described as a great reformator and warrior. Knightly virtues work well for the chapter. Hope, fire and re-birth as interesting elements from the phoenix myths. Gallery File:Phoenix_Knights_Shoulder_Guard.png|Phoenix Knights Armourial with Chapter Iconography File:Phoenix_Knight_MkVII_Bolter.png|Phoenix Knights Tactical Marine File:Phoenix_Knight_Assault_Marine_2.png|Phoenix Knights Assault Marine File:Phoenix_Knights_Commander_2.png|Phoenix Knights Commander File:Phoenix_Knights_Helmet_Variants.png|Phoenix Knights officer helmet variants File:PK_dominator.jpg|Phoenix Knights Terminator with Lightbringer Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters